Questions and Kisses
by Keisuke Cloudberry
Summary: HiyoGaku. It was a simple sunny morning, where birds would fly high up on the sky and everyone would feel the summery atmosphere…not until a certain Mukahi Gakuto starts throwing questions to Hiyoshi Wakashi.


**Title: **Questions and Kisses

**Summary: **It was a simple sunny morning, where birds would fly high up on the sky and everyone would feel the summery atmosphere…not until a certain Mukahi Gakuto starts throwing questions to Hiyoshi Wakashi.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi or any other PoT characters you may recognize. They rightfully belong to Konomi the magistrate.

**Warnings: **Typos, blushing and…Shonen-ai.

**A/N: **Happy Birthday, Mukahi Gakuto! May all powers of ukeness reign down on earth on your special day!

* * *

**_Questions and Kisses_**

He had always wondered why he hung out with Mukahi Gakuto; a cocky acrobatic player, a whiny brat and a complete idiot who does nothing but jump. They don't even have any similarities, him being a stoic guy and the other being an annoying braggart. He must be really lonely to hang out with a guy like that, he thought. Anyhow, they were doubles partners, even though they were a bit against it. Now, he began to wonder if tennis was the only thing that brought them close to each other, or maybe there was something else. Oh yes, Hiyoshi Wakashi was confused.

He also didn't understand why he had to spend the first day of his summer with him, helping him pick out new shoes for tennis. But oddly, he didn't mind much being with him, because he somehow felt happy and maybe a bit…optimistic.

But he would never bring himself to say that he likes Mukahi Gakuto. Never.

"Na, Hiyoshi, what do you think looks better on me? The yellow or the blue one?" Mukahi Gakuto queried as he raised two pairs of shoes he picked up a few seconds ago. Hiyoshi could only shrug and continue browsing on the other items available at the store.

"Hi-yo-shi!" Gakuto pulled the second year's collar and made the boy face him. "I was asking a real question!"

"Neither," Hiyoshi simply said, removing the acrobatic player's hand off him. Gakuto frowned at his answer, which made the second year twitch a bit. "…The red one, Mukahi-san."

The third year's frown turned into a cheeky grin after Hiyoshi's suggestion, and it obviously made the latter turn pink. "Thanks, Hiyoshi! I'll get the red one then!"

After getting the desired pair of shoes, they went to the counter to pay. Hiyoshi couldn't stop staring at Gakuto as he hummed a random tune while waiting for his shoes. But he made a promise to himself, that he wouldn't admit nor think that he liked his senpai, Mukahi Gakuto.

Hyotei's acrobatic player pulled his wallet out of his pocket, only to find none. He gulped, obviously sensing the danger he's about to encounter. Only one person could help him this time, Not Oshitari Yuushi or Ootori Choutarou and certainly not Shishido Ryou, but Hiyoshi Wakashi.

"Hiyoshi…" He shyly muttered, tugging the younger boy's short gently. The latter gave him a straight look, it was as if he knew the other's dilemma. Hiyoshi sighed and pulled his own wallet out and paid for Mukahi Gakuto's needs.

"You left your wallet again, na senpai?" Hiyoshi said in a displeased tone as he ran a hand through his soft brown hair. He then handed the sufficient money to the cashier and carried the newly bought pair of shoes. He then left the store with the redhead following close behind him.

"I promise, I'll pay you!" Gakuto guaranteed as he ran after the brunette, putting his hands together as a sign of his sincerity.

"It's nothing, Mukahi-san," Hiyoshi cut in, sighing inwardly.

Gakuto pouted yet again, he felt like he was being spoiled by the second year. Though he liked it a bit, he still felt guilty of always being treated like a princess…or a prince. The redhead thought for a moment, then an idea suddenly popped into his mind. "Hiyoshi, I'll treat you ice-cream today as compensation for all your good deeds!"

Hiyoshi stood silent, holding off another sigh. "Mukahi-san, you don't have any money right now, remember?"

Gakuto paused, then felt downright dumbfounded. "…Oh yeah…"

They continued to walk rather silently, with no topic to talk about. Gakuto was still thinking of how he could make up for all Hiyoshi did for him. He was thinking that maybe Hiyoshi holds a grudge on him, because he always runs out of money whenever things like these happen. Mukahi Gakuto never knew why he always leaves his own things so often, and it bothered him that maybe his new doubles partner was getting tired of paying for him.

"Hiyoshi…" Gakuto started, catching the attention of the brunette. Hiyoshi looked over his shoulder only to see Gakuto looking at him intently. "…Do you hate me?"

"No, Mukahi-san, I don't." Hiyoshi simply answered and continued on with his walking. Unfortunately, the acrobatic player had more questions stored for him.

"Will you still be my doubles partner?" Gakuto asked yet again.

"Of course. We were assigned to each other right?"

"Even if I'm annoying?"

"I never thought you were, Mukahi-san."

"Would you still watch me jump high up?"

Hiyoshi paused for a moment, surprised at the newborn question. Where is Mukahi-san getting all of these questions? "I have to pay attention to my doubles partner, so I'm required to watch you, Mukahi-san."

"Then are you obliged to catch me when I fall too?" Gakuto asked, clenching his fist hard. It seemed to him that Hiyoshi was only doing all of these because he was ordered to.

"If that's what you want, Mukahi-san, I'll catch you in case you fall," Hiyoshi answered after abruptly thinking.

"What if you don't know that I'm even falling? Then I'd really fall down," Gakuto pouted, picturing himself falling down. Hiyoshi sighed once more to show his exasperation.

"Then just land on me, Mukahi-san."

"But that might—" Gakuto's words were cut when Hiyoshi suddenly turned to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Gakuto could only stare at him in surprise as his face turned beat red. Hiyoshi turned his back on him once more and continued walking.

A small smile graced his lips, fully contented with his senpai's payment for his debts. "Gekokujou, Mukahi-san."

Maybe he really did like his senpai.

_**End**_

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it! A birthday gift for Mukahi Gakuto-chan! Twice the ukeness, double the cuteness! Kya! I hope you liked it! All hail Gakuto's ukeness and review!


End file.
